


Heroes of Nirn: Timeline

by TheSilverenette2003



Series: Heroes of Nirn [3]
Category: DCU, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mortal Kombat is implied but not directly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverenette2003/pseuds/TheSilverenette2003
Summary: The Heroes of Nirn Timeline, read on if you want spoilers for this mega crossover series.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Bishop (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Carver Hawke/Merrill, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Loki (Marvel), Female Nerevarine (Elder Scrolls)/Solas (Dragon Age), Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Lucien Lachance, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Kieran/Ezra Bridger, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Fenris (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Sansa Stark, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Sam Winchester/Skarlet (Mortal Kombat), Shireen Baratheon/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Charade Amell, Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s), Tommen Baratheon/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Sera (Dragon Age), the iron bull/dorian pavus
Series: Heroes of Nirn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653577





	Heroes of Nirn: Timeline

Late Merethic Era to 1E 660 - An immortal hero, warrior, sorcerer, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc., wanders Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again. This immortal hero is The Second Dragonborn.

1E 242 to 1E 243 - The Ayleid are defeated and the remnants that didn't submit to Saint Alessia (The Third Dragonborn) flee to Thedas, becoming the "Elvhen". The Alessian Dynasty is created when Alessia becomes Empress.

1E 700 - A Dragon Break occurs. The Battle of Red Mountain also occurs. Nerevar is betrayed and murdered, and the Chimer are cursed by Azura to become the Dunmer. The Dwemer disappear and their children are left behind.

1E 1200 to 1E 2208 - The Marukhati Selective accidentally (or purposefully) create a Dragon Break that lasts one thousand and eight years. The few texts that survive this period are known to conflict with each other greatly due to the lack of a linear timeline.

1E 2703 - The Akaviri invade Tamriel. Reman Cyrodiil (The Fourth Dragonborn) becomes Emperor, and begins the Reman dynasty.

1E 2920 - The Morag Tong assassinates Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III, the last of the Reman dynasty. The First Era ends.

2E 0 - Second Era is declared by Potentate Versidue Shaie after the last of the Reman dynasty is assassinated. Fen'Harel tears down The Veil and imprisons the Evanuris.

2E 230 - The Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (formerly known as "Trechtus")

2E 324 - Morag Tong assassinate Potentate Versidue Shaie, The Morag Tong had become so drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" in blood on the walls.

Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel.

Shortly after the eradication of the Morag Tong in Cyrodiil, a Dunmer woman serving the faction, who later became the Night Mother, hears the voice of Sithis. Sithis then later visited the Night Mother and begat to her five children.

2E 326 - The Night Mother kills her young children, and sends their souls to the Void, back to their father Sithis, She is later murdered by the people of the village for her horrid act.

2E 366 - A man hears the voice of the Night Mother, and becomes the first Listener.

2E 497 - Loki is born on to Laufey and adopted by Odin and Frigga.

2E 542 - The kings of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Shornhelm, Evermore, and Camlorn sign the first Daggerfall Covenant.

2E 566 - King Ranser's War, a brutal civil war between the Breton kingdoms of Wayrest and Shornhelm, takes place after High King Emeric rejected King Ranser's daughter as his bride.

2E 567 - The Second Daggerfall Covenant is signed at the end of King Ranser's War.

2E 572 - Akavir invades again. Jorunn is crowned High King of Skyrim. The Ebonheart Pact is formed during the fight against the Akaviri.

2E 580 - Queen Ayrenn returns to Summerset Isles, and becomes Queen of Alinor. After seeing the instability and chaos in Tamriel caused by man, she forms an alliance with Valenwood and Elsweyr to create the Aldmeri Dominion.

2E 582 - Molag Bal is defeated by the Vestige, and the Planemeld ends.

2E 830 - The Aldmeri Dominion is recreated after Molag Bal's invasion.

2E 896 - Talos/Tiber Septim/Hjalti Early-Beard (The Fifth Dragonborn) is crowned emperor. The Second Era ends.

3E 0 - The Third Era begins under the orders of Tiber Septim. The Septim Dynasty begins.

3E 111 - The Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from battle in the War of the Isle.

3E 131 - The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and the first of many to leave the Order.

3E 322 - Kile Torst is born.

3E 389 to 399 - Events of The Elder Scrolls: Arena occurs.

3E 405 - The events of The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall take place.

3E 411 - Rose Sarwell is born.

3E 427 - The events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind take place. The Nerevarine Kile Torst, a female Dunmer, is discovered, and at the same time the Prophecy of the Nerevarine is revealed to be true. The Nerevarine reclaims the Moon-and-Star from Azura and is proven to be the true Incarnate of Nerevar. The Nerevarine becomes the Hortator and unites all three Great Houses to oppose Dagoth Ur. Dagoth Ur is killed at Red Mountain by the Nerevarine.

3E 428 - The events of The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal take place. Trueflame is reclaimed by the Nerevarine. Sotha Sil is betrayed and killed by Almalexia, who is then killed by the Nerevarine.

3E 429 - The events of The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon take place. The Nerevarine is named a Blodskaal (Bloodbrother) of the Skaal Village on Solstheim. The Nerevarine defeats Hircine and stops the Bloodmoon Prophecy from being fulfilled. Raven Rock is founded.

3E 432 - An Elder Scroll is successfully stolen from White-Gold Tower by a member of the Thieves Guild.

3E 433 - The events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion take place during this year. The Oblivion Crisis occurs. Uriel Septim VII is assassinated by the Mythic Dawn. Rose Sarwell stands up and greatly aids the Septim dynasty and the Empire. Martin Septim is crowned as the Emperor, and marries Rose Sarwell in secret. Martin Septim sacrifices himself in the Imperial City to banish Mehrunes Dagon from Nirn and save the people of the Empire. Martin Septim's death ends the Third Era and begins the Fourth. End of the Septim Dynasty; destruction of the Amulet of Kings. Rose Sarwell is named The Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil.

4E 0 - Baldur Sarwell (Baldur Septim) is born to Rose Sarwell in secret. The necromancer Mannimarco wages war on the Mages Guild, almost succeeding before being killed by the new Arch-Mage (Rose Sarwell). A new era begins after the Oblivion Crisis comes to an end. High Chancellor Ocato unsuccessfully attempts to bring the Empire a new Emperor after the Oblivion Crisis.

4E 1 - The events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine take place. Auroran Crisis occurs. Rose Sarwell becomes the 2nd Divine Crusader and defeats Umaril both in the mortal and spiritual planes. Rose Sarwell murders her parents. Lucien LaChance recruits Rose Sarwell.

4E 2 - Rose Sarwell gives birth to Scarlett Sarwell, Lucien LaChance's daughter. Scarlett vanishes via a traitor in The Dark Brotherhood. Rose Sarwell becomes the Listener. Rose resigns as Arch-Mage and becomes an Instructor of Illusion at the Arcane University.

4E 3 - The events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles take place. The Greymarch occurs once again. Rose Sarwell is crowned as the new Sheogorath and defeats Jyggalag. A new Listener is chosen.

4E 5 - Sul tries to save his wife Ilzheven from being sacrificed to Ingenium, damaging it in the process. Kile Torst and Vivec fix the Ingenium 

before it causes The Ministry of Truth to fall, saving the City of Vivec. Rose Sarwell puts Baldur Sarwell in stasis.

4E 6 - The Argonian invasion of southern Morrowind begins.

4E 7 - Kile Torst, Vivec, and Rose Sarwell (Sheogorath) beat back the Argonians, saving Morrowind.

4E 10 - Red Mountain erupts, but mostly erupts ash, and not much lava.

4E 16 - The High King of Skyrim gives Solstheim to the Dunmer as a result of Red Mountain's eruption.

4E 20 - Dunmer refugees use the Dunmeth Pass to travel into Skyrim, and Refugees' Rest is decreed to be a monument.

4E 22 - The Thalmor came into power of Summerset Isle. Summerset Isle is renamed to Alinor, but is still referred to as Summerset Isle outside the Third Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 29 - The government of Valenwood is overthrown by the Thalmor sympathizers. The Bosmeri, allied with the Empire, were unprepared. Valenwood becomes a Thalmor territory. The Third Aldmeri Dominion severs all ties with the Empire.

4E 42 - The Night of Green Fire occurs. Altmer dissidents fleeing the Dominion are massacred by Thalmor agents in Sentinel.

4E 48 - The events of An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City take place. Umbriel appears, terrorizing Tamriel, starting with Lilmoth. The events of An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls take place. Umbriel besieges the Imperial City, but is stopped before Vuhon can emancipate the city from Oblivion.

4E 99 - The Third Aldmeri Dominion ceases their 70 year-long period of isolation from the Empire.

4E 105 - Wolf Coleen (The Sixth Dragonborn) is born.

4E 115 - Coup against the Elsweyr Confederacy takes place. Elsweyr is divided into the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, as extensions of the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 122 - The Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs.

4E 170 - The Raven Rock Ebony Mine shows signs of beginning to dry up.

4E 171 to 4E 175 - The Great War occurs.

4E 174 - Liliana and Isabela are born. Varric Tethras is born.

4E 176 - Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia retake The Reach and Markarth from the Reachmen. The surviving Reachmen flee to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn, a clan commonly known to hold a bitter hatred for Nords. The Stormcloaks are founded and the Skyrim Civil War breaks out.

4E 180 - As a follow-up to the White-Gold Concordat, the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed, which results in the Aldmeri forces withdrawing from Hammerfell. Aveline Vallen, Sebastian Vael, and Anders are born.

4E 181 - Madanach is captured by Jarl Igmund and imprisoned in Cidhna Mine. Raven Rock's Ebony Mine completely dries up. Donnic Hendyr is born.

4E 182 - Fenris/Leto is born. Wolf Coleen becomes Thane of The Pale, builds Heljarchen Hall, and appoints Illia as her steward.

4E 183 - Wolf Coleen joins The Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim. Garrett Hawke, Alistair Theirin, and Cullen Rutherford.

4E 186 - Wolf Coleen goes to Asgard. Kile Torst and Vivec find a Dwemer baby in the ancient ruins of the boys home, Kile Torst adopts him and names him Aaron Torst. Bethany Hawke, Carver Hawke, and Charade Amell are born. Merrill is born.

4E 188 - Wolf Coleen gives birth to Casten Coleen (The Seventh and Last Dragonborn).

4E 190 - Wayrest falls to corsairs at the Invasion of Wayrest. The Dark Brotherhood's Wayrest Sanctuary is destroyed by corsairs, and all assassins within are killed. The city of Bravil erupts into violence as a result of a war between two skooma traffickers. The Lucky Old Lady statue is destroyed. Charlotte Coleen is Born.

4E 191 - Cicero becomes The Keeper of The Night Mother. Cheydinhal has erupted into violence and chaos; presumably one among many cities in Cyrodiil that has fallen to chaos.

4E 192 - Rose Sarwell takes Baldur out of stasis. Kile Torst, Rose Sarwell, and Wolf Coleen ally to train and raise their children together. The Infamous Eyes of the Falmer were stolen by the Thieves Guild. Tyrin Evaal becomes the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild and the Agent of Strife in the Nightingale Trinity, Brynjolf become the Agent of Subterfuge in the Nightingale Trinity, and Karliah becomes the Agent of Stealth in the Nightingale Trinity. Sydon Evaal joins the Companions.

4E 194 - The events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard take place. The Volkihar Clan's plan to fulfill the Tyranny of the Sun begins to take form. Auriel's Bow and Shield are recovered by Wolf Coleen, Tyrin Evaal, and Serana. Arch-Curate Vyrthur is killed by the three. Lord Harkon is slain by Wolf Coleen and Tyrin Evaal.

4E 195 - Valerica returns to Tamriel. Sydon Evaal becomes the Harbinger of the Companions. Margaery Tyrell and Lancel Lannister are born.

4E 196 - Samwell Tarly is born.

4E 196 to 4E 197 - Casten Coleen is kidnapped for a year. Casten returns to his mother when he escaped. Sydon Evaal meets and falls in love with a woman who gives birth to his daughter.

4E 197 - Robb Stark, Jon Snow (Jaehaerys Targaryen), Theon Greyjoy, Joffrey Baratheon, and Daenerys Targaryen are born.

4E 198 - Meera Reed and Gendry Waters are born.

4E 199 - Aaron Torst rescues and befriends a Prodigy of the Arcane named Lilan.

4E 200 - Cicero, the last member of the sanctuary, flees to the sanctuary in Falkreath Hold, Skyrim. Sotha Sil's replicas of Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard are found this year. Torygg, High King of Skyrim, is killed in a duel by Ulfric Stormcloak. General Tullius is sent by Titus Mede II to Skyrim to end the Civil War. The College of Winterhold discovers the Eye of Magnus, which nearly destroys the city of Winterhold. Aaron Torst becomes the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and The Avatar of Magnus. Sydon Evaal is given his daughter after her mother dies. Sansa Stark is born.

4E 201 - The Dragon Crisis begins. Alduin is first spotted since his return on the 17th of Last Seed, first attacking the town of Helgen. The Last Dragonborn Casten Coleen emerges and takes on the task of defeating Alduin and the dragons with help from Aaron Torst and Lydia. Lydia dies by Alduin on The Throat of the World. Alduin is slain by Casten Coleen during the Battle of the Tongues in Sovngarde. The Gildergreen in Whiterun returns to its former glory. The Skyrim Civil War ends with the aid of Casten Coleen. Wolf Coleen becomes The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and assassinates Emperor Titus Mede II. The Dark Brotherhood relocates to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Aaron Torst appoints Lilan as his Master Wizard. Trystane Martell and Jojen Reed are born.

4E 202 - The events of The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn take place. Miraak's influence takes hold of the inhabitants of the isle of Solstheim. The First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn battle atop the Summit of Apocrypha. The Sixth Dragonborn helps the Last Dragonborn kill Miraak. Miraak is then killed by Hermaeus Mora when it becomes clear that the Last Dragonborn would prevail. The Last Dragonborn brings Miraak back to life. The Raven Rock Mine, long thought dried up, is restored. The plot to kill Councilor Lleril Morvayn by House Hlaalu is revealed and subsequently stopped. Skyrim's Moot is held, and Casten Coleen is elected The High King and his mother named his Steward. Baldur Sarwell take the name Septim and rises in power. Arya Stark and Shireen Baratheon are born. Casten Coleen creates a formal Skyrim Military.

4E 203 - Baldur Septim ascends as the Emperor of Tamriel. Kile Torst takes over as Grandmaster for the Blades. Casten Coleen creates The High King's Dragonguard, Miraak is its first member. Tyrin Evaal meets Bishop and his wolf, Karnwyr. The Empire and Skyrim become official allies. Bran Stark and Myrcella Baratheon are born. Casten Coleen creates The Mages Court; an organization where Arcane Novices go to learn basic magic and where Arcane Masters and Arcane Experts go to teach and/or advise and research for The High King. The College of Winterhold and The High King sponsor The Mages Court. Sissel, Lucia, Sofie, and Blaise join The Mages Court as Arcane Novices. The College of Winterhold alternates Instructors at The Mages Court until there are permanent instructors. Britte receives training as a tailor. Ezra Bridger is born.

4E 204 - Casten Coleen goes to Thedas. The events of Dragon Age Origins and Awakening occur. Casten Coleen saves Garrett Hawke's Family from Lothering. Casten Coleen sleeps with Isabela. Casten Coleen attempts to create a cure for the Blight. Morrigan becomes pregnant with Kieran. Kieran's soul is merged with The Old God Urthemiel in the womb. Casten Coleen returns to Skyrim for political negotiations. Talvas Fathryon become a permanent instructor at The Mages Court. Ralis Sedarys and Erik The Slayer join The High King's Dragonguard. Alistair Theirin married Theresea Cousland, and they become The King and Queen of Ferelden.

4E 205 - Casten Coleen goes to Kirkwall. Events of Act 1 of Dragon Age 2 occur. Skyrim allies with Morrowind and Black Marsh. The Empire allies with Morrowind, Orsinium, and High Rock. Carver Hawke joins the Templar Order. Casten Coleen cures Bethany Hawke of the Blight in the Deep Roads. Tommen Baratheon is born. Francois Beaufort and Samuel join the Thieves Guild. Runa Fair-Shield and Hroar join the Companions. Belrand becomes a permanent instructor at The Mages Court.

4E 206 - Charlotte Coleen is adopted by Wolf Coleen. Casten Coleen returns to Skyrim. Casten Coleen cures Alistair and Theresea Theirin from the Blight. Tyrin Evaal marries Bishop. Tyrin Evaal becomes pregnant with Julian Evaal. Skyrim allies with Ferelden.

4E 208 - Casten Coleen returns to Kirkwall. Events of Act 2 of Dragon Age 2 occur. Garrett Hawke is named The Champion of Kirkwall. Casten Coleen, Bethany Hawke, and Carver Hawke save Leandra Hawke from a Malificar. Casten Coleen and Fenris sleep together. Isabela and Garrett Hawke have a one-night stand. Theresea Cousland gives birth to Eleanora Theirin. Rickon Stark is born. Cal Kestis is frozen in carbonite.

4E 209 - Illia dies from a bandit attack. Casten Coleen tries to poison himself. Fenris confronts (kills) his former master with Garrett Hawke, Casten Coleen, and Varric Tethras. Casten Coleen and Fenris get back together. Events of Dragon Age 2: Mark of the Assassin plays out. Baldur Septim goes into training as a Cryomancer, and retrieves his half-sister Scarlett Sarwell. Scarlett Sarwell becomes Baldur Septim's Sworn-Shield. Marcurio becomes the new Steward at Heljarchen Hall.

4E 210 - Casten Coleen returns to Skyrim. Baldur Septim makes war plans against the Thalmor. Alesan joins The High King's Dragonguard. Theresea Cousland gives birth to Maric II Theirin. The Empire allies with Hammerfell.

4E 211 - Casten Coleen returns to Kirkwall. Events of Act 3 of Dragon Age 2 occur. Casten Coleen escapes back to Skyrim with; Isabela, Garrett Hawke, Carver Hawke, Bethany Hawke, Leandra Hawke, Gamlen Amell, Charade Amell, Orana, Barkspawn, Anders, Fenris, Varric, Aveline Hendyr, Donnic Hendyr, and Merrill. Sebastian Vael becomes The Prince of Starkhaven. Events of Dragon Age 2: Legacy occur. Charlotte Coleen's soul merges with The Old God Dumat.

4E 212 - Casten Coleen saves Anders and Justice from their merge. The Aldmeri Dominion goes to war with the Empire of Tamriel. The Thalmor find and attempt to use an ancient Ayleid artifact. Casten Coleen creates his own Westerosi inspired small council. Garrett Hawke becomes Skyrim's Master of War, Isabela becomes Skyrim's Master of Ships, Anders becomes Skyrim's Royal Healer, Wolf Coleen becomes The Hand of the High King, Charlotte Coleen and Varric Tethras become Skyrim's Spymasters, Aveline Vallen (Hendyr) becomes Skyrim's Master of Arms. Carver Hawke and Donnic Hendyr join The High King's Dragonguard. Casten Coleen's soul merges with The Old God Zazikel.

4E 213 - Casten Coleen leads Skyrim's forces alongside Garrett Hawke and Fenris against the Thalmor. Casten receives an Anchor on his right hand from the Ayleid Artifact the Thalmor possessed. The Thalmor are defeated, and Tamriel is once again united. Carver Hawke marries Merrill. Robert Baratheon arrives at Winterfell.

4E 214 - Events of Dragon Age: Inquisition begins. The Conclave is destroyed, and Abathine Trevelyan becomes the Herald of Andraste. Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell is executed. Robert Baratheon dies. Haven is destroyed. Merrill becomes pregnant with Vahlidine and Daniel Hawke. Wolf Coleen befriends a female dragon named Onikaan. Tyrin Evaal's Soul merges with The Old God Lusacan. Wolf Coleen's Soul merges with The Old God Andoral. Kile Torst's Soul merges with The Old God Razikale. Charade Amell is ordered to go undercover by Charlotte Coleen, She befriends Theon Greyjoy, and they fall in love. Theon Greyjoy, with the persuasion of Charade Amell, does not betray Robb Stark. Charade Amell sends a report to Charlotte Coleen. Charlotte Coleen hires Tyrin Evaal and Karliah Indoril to stop Rickard Karstark from murdering Martyn Lannister and Willem Lannister.

4E 215 - Abathine Trevelyan is named The Inquisitor and the Avatar of Andraste. Casten Coleen allies with the Lannisters by marrying Cersei Lannister. Garrett Hawke marries Sansa Stark. Jamie Lannister joins The High King's Dragonguard. Cersei becomes pregnant with Blythe and Calysta Coleen. Sansa becomes pregnant with Gaius Hawke. Casten Coleen secretly allies with Daenerys Targaryen and Robb Stark, and saves the latter from assassination and betrayal. Corypheus is defeated by The Inquisition, Ferelden, Orlais, Tamriel, Daenerys Targaryen's Forces, Stannis Baratheon's forces, and Robb Stark's forces. Talisa Stark gives birth to Eddard II Stark. Shireen Baratheon becomes the Avatar of R'hllor.

4E 216 - Joffrey Baratheon is assassinated at his Wedding to Margaery Tyrell. Petyr Baelish goes down for the crime. Cersei Lannister becomes pregnant with Marigold Coleen, Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister's child, Casten Coleen raises her as his own. Tommen Baratheon marries Daenerys Targaryen. Tywin Lannister stays Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock, Casten Coleen's second born son will be his heir. Tyrion Lannister is named Hand of the Queen, Robb Stark is named Warden of the North and Master of Laws, Lord Varys remains Master of Whispers, Oberyn Martell becomes Master of Coin, Yara Greyjoy is named Master of Ships, Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy join/rejoin the Kingsguard, Stannis Baratheon is named Master of War and the Lord of Storm's End. Jon Snow is recognized as Jaehaerys Targaryen, Legitimate Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, and is named Lord of Dragonstone, and given Rhaegal to ride. Margaery Tyrell marries Baldur Septim and becomes pregnant with Rion Septim. Sansa Stark becomes pregnant with Marian and Rynne Hawke. Casten Coleen revives Balerion The Black Dread, the Son of Alduin. Gendry Waters is legitimized as Gendry Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon and heir to Storm's End. Arya Stark marries Gendry Baratheon. Theon Greyjoy marries Charade Amell.

4E 218 - The Long Night Begins and is Ended by Jon Snow (Jaehaerys Targaryen). Odin Borson of Asgard attempts to assassinate Casten Coleen. Loki Laufeyson is rescued and made Skyrim's Master of Coin. Cersei Lannister becomes pregnant with Kalum Coleen. Onikaan mates with Balerion The Black Dread, and lays six eggs, the eggs hatch into three males and three females. Daenerys Targaryen names Samwell Tarly the Grand Maester of The Red Keep. Daenerys Targaryen becomes pregnant with Rhaelys Targaryen. Charlotte Coleen marries Cullen Rutherford. Wolf Coleen marries Loki Laufeyson (Finally). Talisa Stark becomes pregnant with Clara Stark. Arya Stark becomes pregnant with Lowen Baratheon. Myrcella Baratheon marries Trystane Martell. Bran Stark marries Meera Reed. Kile Torst marries Solas.

4E 219 - Sansa Stark becomes pregnant with Darek Hawke. Dorian Pavus becomes the Archon of the Tevinter Imperium. Daenerys Targaryen becomes pregnant with Draekos Targaryen. Ezra Bridger's soul merges with The Old God Toth. Casten Coleen sends Morrigan to protect and guide Ezra Bridger. Charlotte Coleen-Rutherford becomes pregnant with Luna Faye Rutherford. Wolf Coleen becomes pregnant with Astrid Coleen. Onikaan mates again, this time with Odahviing, and lays 5 eggs, the eggs hatch into three females and two males. Myrcella Baratheon becomes pregnant with Martina Martell. Kyla Rumar is born. Charade Amell becomes pregnant with twins Avery and Avalon Greyjoy. Kile Torst becomes pregnant with Raven and Irwin Torst.

4E 220 - Charlotte Coleen recruits a recently thawed Revan to lead the Fig Warriors in Seheron. Revan discovers the majority of Qunari are Force Sensitive. Ezra Bridger closes the World Between Worlds in the Jedi Temple on Lothal. The Crew of the Ghost reunites with Ahsoka Tano. Morrigan and Ezra Bridger recruit Obiwan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker. Ahsoka Tano recruits Galen Marek, PROXY, Juno Eclipse, and Rahm Kota. The Dark Brotherhood and The Morag Tong work together to assassinate Governor Pryce. Thrawn launches an attack on Chopper Base, and is repelled by The Rebellion and forces from Nirn, and is captured by The Dark Brotherhood and The Morag Tong. Jon Snow (Jaehaerys Targaryen) marries Shireen Baratheon. Alis'ara Loyette is born.

4E 221 - Shireen Baratheon becomes pregnant with Benjen II Targaryen. Myrcella Baratheon becomes pregnant with Rorian Martell. Revan forms the New Jedi Order in Seheron of Thedas, Nirn. Scarlett Sarwell is made Duchess of Mania. Hera Syndulla becomes pregnant with Jacen Syndulla. Revan begins training 4 seven-years old Qunari; Avris, Bovaar, Agora, and Kalla Shaal. Leia Organa meets Han Solo. Ezra Bridger and Kieran partner up on missions for the Rebellion.

4E 222 - Talisa Stark becomes pregnant with Annabelle Stark. The Battle of Yavin occurs. The New Jedi Order learns of the creation of a clone of Anakin Skywalker on Kamino, they retrieve and free him, and he joins the New Jedi Order. On the way back to Seheron, The New Jedi Order come across the ship that contains Cal Kestis, who was frozen carbonite. Galen Marek marries Juno Eclipse. Leia Organa discovers that Luke Skywalker is her twin, and meets him and their cloned father.

4E 223 - Shireen Baratheon becomes pregnant with Visenya Targaryen. Myrcella Baratheon becomes pregnant with Tarra Martell. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire is defeated by Revan, his new Jedi Order, and the Rebellion. The Jedi Order finds and takes in many force-sensitives, the younglings are: Alis'ara Loyette, Jasta Waloo, Cordon Waloo, Helios Plock, and Harrah Garrii. Bail Organa is assassinated by the remnants of the empire.

4E 224 - Baldur Septim reunites with his mentor in Cryomancy. Lilan adopts Kyla Rumar and takes the name Rumar at Kyla's request. Darek Hawke awakens his Telepathy. The New Galactic Republic is formed, Casten Coleen is chosen as the Senator of Nirn. The Jedi Order find more force-sensitives, the new younglings are: Jackal Kendell, Liane Palé, and Jeyna Fern. Kanan Jarrus brings his son, Jacen Syndulla, to the temple in Par Volen to be trained. Luke Skywalker meets Mara Jade. Leia Organa marries Han Solo. Arya Stark becomes pregnant with Renly II Baratheon.

4E 228 - Kalum Coleen begins his fostering in Casterly Rock at age 10. Luna Rutherford briefly trains as a Seeker of Truth, but never officially joins the order. Luna Rutherford begins training in Shadow Magic as her mother did by Rose Sarwell. Margaery Tyrell becomes pregnant with Iris Septim. Juno Eclipse become pregnant with Livia Marek. Luke Skywalker marries Mara Jade, Mara Jade becomes pregnant with Ben Skywalker. 

4E 230 - Casten Coleen and Loki Laufeyson are illegally arrested by Asgard. Rhaelys Targaryen, Draekos Targaryen, Rion Septim, Blythe Coleen, Calysta Coleen, Marigold Coleen, Kalum Coleen, and Astrid Coleen ride their dragons for the first time. They ride their dragons to Asgard to rescue Casten Coleen and Loki Laufeyson. Luna Rutherford completes her training in Shadow Magic. The younglings recruited in 4E 223 become padawans. Leia Organa becomes pregnant with Jaina and Bail Solo.

4E 233 - Luna Rutherford and Astrid Coleen figure out how to travel universes and realities. Luna Rutherford and Astrid Coleen travel into a DC Universe and Luna Rutherford falls in love with Timothy Drake (Red Robin). Kalum Coleen marries Rynne Hawke. Darek Hawke joins The Thieves Guild. The younglings recruited in 4E 224 become padawans.

4E 234 - Luna Rutherford and Astrid Coleen return to their reality with; Timothy Drake, Kon El, and Barthemelow Allen. The Ebonhearts, A team of heroes designed to deal with interdimensional threats; is formed by Luna Rutherford (As Shade), Astrid Coleen (As Viper), Timothy Drake (As Red Robin), Kon El (As Sentinel), and Bartholomew Allen (As Impulse), and is based in the dwemer ruins of Mzulft. Rynne Hawke becomes pregnant with Esmeralda Coleen. Brynjolf dies of natural causes. Darek Hawke becomes the Nightingale Trinity's new Agent of Subterfuge after Brynjolf dies.

4E 235 - Alis'ara Loyette (As Striker), Darek Hawke (As Nightingale), and Kyla Rumar (As Shaman) join the Ebonhearts. Margaery Tyrell becomes pregnant with Begonia Septim.

4E 237 - Darek Hawke leaves Nirn for the Supernatural Reality. Rion Septim marries Tarra Martell. Ezra Bridger marries Kieran, Kieran takes Ezra's surname.

4E 238 - Darek Hawke returns to his home reality with Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack Kline, and Castiel. For Darek Hawke it has been seven years since he left, but it has been been one year and five months for Nirn (Darek Hawke ages with Nirn, and everyone from the Supernatural reality has their ages attuned to Nirn by Aaron Torst and Kyla Rumar when they realized they age with their own reality). Luna Rutherford marries Timothy Drake.

4E 240 - Ezra Bridger and Kieran have their DNA combined into an artificial womb, creating their daughter, Marguerite Bridger. Dean Winchester marries Darek Hawke, Darek keeps his surname.

4E 244 - Luna Rutherford becomes pregnant with Anastasia Drake. Kon El (Conner Kent) marries Astrid Coleen. Astrid Coleen becomes pregnant with Von El (Ivan Kent).

4E 248 - Luna Rutherford becomes pregnant with Gavin Drake. Kyla Rumar teams up with Dean Winchester and Darek Hawke to have children via artificial insemination, they have quadruplets; Dean and Kyla: Jacob Winchester and Aspen Rumar, Darek and Kyla: Malcolm II Winchester and Karlonna Rumar, Darek and Dean take the boys while Alis'ara Loyette and Kyla take the girls.

4E 249 - Astrid Coleen becomes pregnant with Nath El (Nathan Kent).

4E 251 - Luna Rutherford becomes pregnant with Haden Drake.

4E 275 - Fenris dies peacefully from old age.

4E 286 - Charlotte Coleen dies from old age.

4E 292 - Baldur Septim dies from old age. Baldur Septim becomes Duke of Mania when he dies.

4E 598 - High King Casten Coleen forms an alliance with the Rick Riordan Reality's Greek Gods by taking Nico di Angelo (The Ghost King and The Newly Made God of Ghosts) as his Royal Consort.

4E 713 - The last of the Septims die out. An ancient will drafted and signed by Baldur Septim is discovered, and names Casten Coleen as heir to the Ruby Throne when the Septim dynasty finally dies out. The Fourth Era ends when Casten Coleen is crowned Emperor.

5E 0 - Casten Coleen appoints his mother as his steward. The Elder Council merges with the World Council.

5E 10 to 97 - All of Nirn begins to willingly merge with The Empire of Tamriel, and was promptly renamed to The Empire of Nirn. 

5E 98 - The Elder Council now consists of The Divine of Thedas, The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, The Monarchs of Thedas (Ferelden, Nevarra, and Antiva), The Keeper of the Dales, The High King of Skyrim, The Monarchs of Tamriel (Orsinium, Black Marsh, High Rock, Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and Elsweyr), The Hortator of Morrowind, The Monarch of Westeros, The Monarch of Essos, The Archon of the Tevinter Imperium, The Arishok of the Quinari, and The Leader of the Ebonhearts.

5E 100 - The Small Council of Cyrodiil is remade. Wolf Coleen becomes The Left Hand of the Emperor, and Loki Laufeyson becomes the Right Hand of the Emperor.


End file.
